I'm A Big Kid Now
by Stupidfic
Summary: childhood never lasts, but it sometimes it does


Rika Furude walked into a bar. Her cute schoolgirl appearance clashed terribly to the gritty setting that currently surrounds her. Sitting on the closest barstool available, she draws attention to the bartender.

"One beer, extra frosty"" she ordered.

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking alcohol?"

"Do you want my fucking money or not?"

The bartender wordlessly took the cash and handed her a jug of frosted ale. Rika chugged a small portion of her drink and relaxed as the intoxicating effects ran their course.

Indeed she was underage for drinking, but it matters not anyhow. Fate had decided that she was to die, and she would be if she had not found some help to reset time and prevent her demise. But even with the help of a higher power has done little in surviving past her childhood.

Speaking of which, Rika was hardly childlike anymore. During the numerous failed attempts of beating fate, she repeatedly saw the suffering inflicted on and caused by her friends. The innocence she once had was long gone, and only a façade remained in order to not draw suspicion.

As of now Rika was waiting for the usual time of death to arrive. Sure, drinking in a sleazy pub would obvious draw attention, but she was in one of her moments where she just doesn't give a damn. With one final gulp, the blue-haired girl pushed her glass aside and headed for school.

-

Despite being drunk off her ass, Rika got to class on time with no casualties. She sobered up when the quiz came, and only managed to get a C. No matter how many times she relived this day, Rika could never figure out all the god damn answers.

After school was over club activities began. Today's game was just poker. Keiichii, who the only male of the club, lost as usual.

"WAH I HATE THE PUNISHMENT GAME" shouted Keiichii in a teddy bear costume. This loud spoken personality of his irritated Rika.

"Ooo, but you look so cute!" fawned Rena, a member of the club. This trademark attitude of hers also got on Rika's nerves.

Mion, the club president, looked at her watch. "Bah, looks like we have extra time on our hands. Anyone know any ideas for a quick game?"

"How about an orgy?" Rika suggested. All eyes were quickly on her.

Satako, the last member of the gang, asked "what's an orgy?"

"Ah screw it. You pussies don't even know how to have a good time. I'm going to find some real action around this dump of a village."

With a single leap, Rika jumped out of a window and landed on a motorcycle, driving off into the sunset.

"So… what is an orgy?" repeated Sakato. "Come on! I want to know if I booby-trap it!"

-

Rika's quest for entertainment lead her to Club Umineko, the local hangout for nocturnal techno-freaks. To fit in with the crowd, Miss Furude had changed her clothes to resemble a midget prostitute.

The nightclub was definitely what Rika was looking for. If people weren't dancing like retards, they were making out or doing drugs. With neither of the latter, the only opinion for her was to dance. As she made her moves on the dance floor, she caught the attention of a random black guy.

"Yo yo yo!" proclaimed the black person. "You have a nice ass there. Wanna go over to my place and fuck each other's brains out?"

Rika answered "I was waiting for somebody to tell me that since I got here!"

The two quickly arrived at his house. The entire interior was nothing more than a huge meth lab.

"Hey hook up with some shit man" Rika told the black guy.

"You got it, sugar tits" he responded. He was about to prepare it until…

Detective Oishi busted the door open. It was a drug raid. Suddenly, a bunch of riot officers and hoodlums appeared out of nowhere and gun fight broke out!

Oishi shouts as he fires aimlessly, "freeze! You are under arrest for possession of illegal drugs!"

"The hell I'll freeze!" spat the black guy while using his pistol. "I ain't going back to jail!"

Bullets continue flying everywhere. One of the projectiles hit a gunman on arm, causing him to pull the trigger at a chemical container. The result blew the fucking place up.

Only one survived; the one fated to die. Furude chuckled bitterly. It was a pity, she was hoping to have a bit more fun before disaster struck. It wouldn't take long for her to die from blood loss. Soon the world will reset once more as it has been doing for decades. Everything will be as it was, and no one will know what has transpired here. In everyone's mind, Rika will still be an innocent little girl.

And she will pretend to be that kind of girl… as long as this hell exists.


End file.
